


You're My Home

by Seblainer



Series: Holding On [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Eliot and Quentin have a serious conversation, but as usual, it always turns back to sex.
Relationships: Eliot Waugh/Quentin Coldwater
Series: Holding On [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090982
Kudos: 13





	You're My Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: The Magicians (TV)  
Title: You're My Home  
Characters: Eliot Waugh and Quentin Coldwater  
Pairing: Eliot/Quentin  
Rating/Warnings: R. Slash. Strong Language.  
Summary: Eliot and Quentin have a serious conversation, but as usual, it always turns back to sex.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Sera Gamble and John McNamara own this show and these characters.  
Words: 197 without title and ending.

Word to use: Horny

HO # 3: You're My Home

It only took one look from Quentin and Eliot was horny. He wanted to grab his best friend, push him down on the bed, fuck him and make him scream the Physical Cottage down.

He smirked at his thoughts, glanced at Quentin and chuckled. It was as if his favorite brunet knew what he was thinking and probably did.

It was no secret that he and Quentin fucked like rabbits. They weren't quiet or shy when it came to sex. All they cared about was making each other feel good.

A few days later they lay in bed after sex. Eliot smoked a cigarette and then said quietly, "I'm gonna tell you something. Don't let it go to your head. You're mainly my sex toy."

Quentin laughed at Eliot's words, took the cigarette from him, took a puff and said sarcastically, "There's a glowing recommendation."

Eliot elbowed Quentin and said, "Shut up and let me say this." After a few moments he said, "You're my home. For the first time in my life I feel wanted, like I belong."

Quentin didn't want to scare Eliot off. So he simply said, "You're always wanted." Then, he smirked and said, "In more ways than one."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
